A night without coffee
by MelBaby
Summary: Lorelai was in a car crash...Logan walked out on Rory and she's 5 month pregnant! Who is Richards father, Christopher or Luke...Will Luke deny his 2 year old son? REVEIWS PLEASE FIRST TIME WRITER
1. Chapter 1

All that went through her mind was 'Mother, I'm gonna kill you'. The idea of cutting her mother into tiny peices and feeding her to that little rat of a dog she so fruitfully defended after Lorelai had found a chew hole..Through her purse...With Sir Barkingtons name all over it! There had been a 1 hour, 22 minute and 30 second arguement over the dog, the purse, why the dog shouldn't be there, why the purse shouldn't be there, why Lorelai didn't bring Luke with her to dinner and where Rory was. Finally, since Richard had long gone to bed, Lorelai grabbed her now shredded purse and walked out.

She was more then half way back to Star's Hollow when her phone began to ring.

" Rory?" her voice was low and afraid and the thought of Sir Barkington was out of her mind.

" Mom!" there was joyous music and it was clear that Rory was finding it hard to find a quiet place.

" Where are you? Rory, talk to me! Where are you? Where is Logan!?" demanded Lorelai, she didn't even realize that the more frustrated she got the faster she began to go...

" Mom? Mom!... I can't tell you... Logan...Logan left mom..." that one little answer brought a chill down her back. Lorelai felt like she was becoming Hulk. The music in the conversation was gone, all of the cars that she was passing was gone. It was just her, Rory and the idea of filaying Logan alive.

" Rory!?...Come home," begged Lorelai, she was in shock..A trans and the car just went faster and faster...

" Mom...I can't...Logan...gone...5...ago..." the phone was beginning to pop and crackle with static...

" Damn it. Rory! RORY!" yelled Lorelai she was crying now with frustration..Her baby was somewhere, pregnant with a baby and she couldn't or wouldn't tell her where she was. She couldn't tell her that Luke had filled a divorce...She couldn't tell her own daughter that Christopher was the father of Richard Lucas Gilmore...She couldn't...See the white line anymore?!

" RORY!" she screamed, as her car slipped over the enbankment and began to roll! Down and Down and Down, into a black hole. The phone was dislodged from her hands and finally when the car stopped it was up side down...Her radio was beeping, the air bags had popped and she lay on the roof bleeding in a crumpled mass...Rory was calling from the phone..

" Mom? Mom!" and then the connection was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

There was the sound of beeping and shoes on clean floors. The room smelled of hospital cleanliness and chocolate and flowers. Her eyes finally opened limply...Tears poored from her eyes as she layed there. Her head hurt and all of her muscles ached. Sitting on her bed staring at her was a little boy. He was eating a chocolate bar crying silently as he sat there. She smiled over at him. There was flowers everywhere and cards. There was candy and baskets and...Rory...And Richard...Rory was passed out on a cot in the corner of the room. Her face was visible...Richard was licking his fingers before sobbing more.

" Was that mine?" she croaked. He jumped and looked at his mother as she strugged to sit up. Exhailing deeply she felt like every bone in her body was broken and she let out a sharp exhail.

" Wory!" he yelled as he crawled up the bed and lept into her lap, it didn't matter to him, she was alive. Even with needles an cords in her arms she enveloped her little boy kissing him lightly on the head and watched as her daughter tried to stand...She was pregnant... Rory began to cry as she made her way to her mother.

" Hey kid," cried Lorelai.

" It's a girl mom," cried Rory as she found a place on the bed to lie next to her. Finally Lorelai dried her eyes, she didn't like to be emotional and she of all people new that pregnant people hated to be emotional.

" So...Ricky... Had dad... Been here?" asked Lorelai lifting up his chin. She wipped the chocolate from his two year old chin. Rory looked at her with pity.

" Mom. Luke and Christopher came...Luke doesn't want a divorce...Dad...Dad didn't know what to do... Georgia was with him...She took Ricky for a walk." said Rory with tears in her eyes.

" Are they still here?" asked Lorelai slightly paniced, she couldn't face Luke yet let alone Christopher.

" G.G had dance recital to go to..He'll be here in 15 minutes. Luke was a mess mom...Are you sure? Are you _possitive_ that Luke isn't..." but Lorelai stopped her.

" Ricky, how hideous am I?" asked Lorelai playfully.

" You need your Pretty Bag," he said and she laughed. Pressing a button a nurse came instantly to the room.

" Yes Ms. Gilmore?"

" Can you do me a big favor. Wash up my son for me please? Please..." asked Lorelai lightly, the woman looked at her to the boy then smiled weakly and nodded taking the boy into the bathroom.

" Now. Logan..." said Lorelai, Rory looked at her shocked, she was expecting that move.

" Mom..." Rory just shook her head as tears began to fill those brown eyes of hers.

" Rory! 5 days? 5 weeks? What months ago? Come on Rory, I need a game plan to hunt down his spineless jelly fish ass!" growled her mother.

" Months...He said...-Sigh- -sob-...He said that..He had to help with the family...Hid dad died mom.. he never came home!" she cried into her mothers breast. Lorelai remembered everything before the crash and had a clear mind. First she was going to filay that dog alive, feed it to her mother, buy a new purse, go to the Huntsburger house and drag that ass back to her house...Beat the living crap out him and then make him crawl on his knees begging forgivness and let him know...that..if he ever...left Rory again..she would..would...She growled and exhailed and then threw back the sheets of her bed, Rory looked at her paniced as she dried her tears.

" Mom?" she asked. Lorelai climbed from her bed and felt a freezing cool breeze on her butt.

" Get me some jeans," snapped Lorelai, with Rory still sitting numb on the bed Lorelai ripped the IV from her arm and grabbed a box of Transformer bandaids that were in Rorys purse.. Richards! She then went to a bag where Suki had probably brought her things. She found a pair of Juicy Sweats and a bra and jacket and was soon trying to brush out her hair. She failed and Rory helped her.

" Mom, talk to me! They won't let you out!" said Rory as her mothers hair was finally in a pony tail. Her face was clean of make up but bruised horribly and she had a black eye and a split lip.

" Do I look scary enough? I mean do you think this is a good get up for Halloween. Freddie Crugor maybe?" asked her mom as she grabbed her cell phone. It was broken in half. She patted her bag and thought before taking Rorys phone and calling Suki.

" Rory? Oh my god, Rory, how is she?" answered Suki, there was crying in the background.

" Suki, have Jackson watch the twins...I need a ride to Heartford." said Lorelai nervously.

" Oh my god.. LORELAI?" barked Suki.

" Now Suki!" said Lorelai breathlessly.

" I'll be there in two shakes of a rabbits tail!" said Suki and she hung up. The nurse came backout with a freshly washed and dried Ricky.

" Ms. Gilmore! I must insist that you get back into bed!" said the nurse.

" Sweet heart whats your name!" demanded Lorelai not to sweet as she grabbed Ricky onto her hip.

" Jena ma'am," nodded the girl.

" Okay Jena...I have to go, so I'll tell you what. Rory here, yeah my daugher. Lorelai Gilmore the 3rd actually, will lie in this bed and you will watch her and make sure that her baby is okay understand. I will be back in under 2 hours and then you can poke and prod me with what ever you want but I need to get my son to his fathers house and the ass hole of a husband back to my daughter. Is that understood?" barked Lorelai as the phone buzzed in her hand.

" Hello?"

" But Ms. Gilmore..."

" Jena don't argue with the woman..Please trust me," groaned Rory.

" Lorelai?!" the voice gasped. It was Christopher.

" All right I'll start with you." said Lorelai, she grabbed Rorys purse and walked out with Richard in her other arm. She felt limp, her arms hurt and holding up the little boy was difficult. She found a wheel chair and sat down with him on her lap and used her hands to push it and had Richard hold the phone for her.

" Umm... Lor,"

" Christopher...How's GG? 14 now right? Our daughter is 28, she is pregnant by about 7 months...Her husband walked out on her and I'm going to drag his ass back. It was a week, you and I a week! I'm getting a peturnity test and you WILL participate do you understand me?" she hissed into the phone as she passed doctor after nurse after doctor after nurse. She smiled kindly to them and came to the slinding doors. Two nurses began to follow her but Suki was waiting with the door open and a child seat in the back. Davey was 13 years old and he waved from the back. 11 year old Martha was reading a book. Suki took Richard and buckled him in, the nurses just watched nervously.

" Lor... I'm so sorry," he said but she shut the phone and cursed under her breath as Suki helped her into the car. By now the nurses were coming calling out.

" Punch it Suki!" growled Lorelia as she rested her head on the seat. Knocking came on the window and she locked the car with a flick of her wrist before screeching out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up the diner with Richard waiting in Suki's arm, it was like a show. Everyone watched Lorelai Gilmore as she yelled for Luke Danes to come outside. He did and looked at her with pity and fear, like she was crazy. She was crying.

" Damn you Luke!" she whiped her eyes.

" Lorelai! What are you doing here? You need to get back to the hospital. Suki what the hell were you thinking..." he scolded, then he saw his "son".

" SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she screamed. By now Suki was standing there holding her up with a glare at Luke.

" How dare you...leave me...It was an accident Luke! I love you! How can you do this when...When you never even told me about Anna and...And...April!" spat Lorelai. The girl was sitting inside with her boyfriend next to her..She looked fearfull at her step mother.

" Lorelai! I thought we were past this! It's been...10 years!" said Luke.

" SO WHAT LUKE! HE IS YOUR SON!" she screamed at him. Her head was hurting and she felt faint.

" Lorelai...Please," begged Luke, he actually looked like he was going to cry.

" No, I asked you please. I asked you the day to please take your son in your arms and kiss him! You did. I asked you please no divorce..I asked you to understand. I DIDN'T HIDE IT FROM YOU LUKE!" she cried and sobbed. By now Ms. Patty had come out side with April beside her.

" You don't know that he's mine Lorelai," he said simply. Ms. Patty threw a shoes at him.

" That boy looks just like you Luke!" she snapped. He waved her off with a rub on his head and a glare. Finally Lorelai stopped.

" I have to find Logan.. Please take him for tonight and I swear to god Luke...I will slit your throat if you even mention this to him.." she said. Climbing into the car she got her son and kissed him on the head. He looked terrified at the yelling.

" Richard _Lucas_ Gilmore _Danes_, go with your father" commanded Lorelai. She smiled at them and walked into the car and drove away..In the rear veiw mirror she saw Luke watching her and Richard clinging to Aprils neck.

-----------------------------------------------

The house was huge, old and in her opinion ugly. There was flowers everywhere from the funeral no doubt but they were all dead, they hung limply from pots. It looked like a ghost house but there were three gardeners out to fight the constant sickness that consumed the Huntzberger house. She looked back at Martha and Davey then Suki.

" I'll be quick..Davey I may need you to hold him still. Can you do that?" she asked glaring at the house. There was a giggle from Martha, a quick glance from Suki to her daughter and a nod from Davey. He pulled up his sleeves and moved his sister back. But for some reason Lorelai just sat in Suki's mini van staring at the house.

" Lor?" asked Suki.

" How are the twins Sook?" asked Lorelai suddenly.

" Their fine..Their 5, birthdays are coming up...Makayla and Jack will both be 6," sighed Suki,her face was tired but proud.

" The Dragonfly, hows that?" asked Lorelai, it was like she had tomake sure everything else was still okay.

" It's fine. Michele has it going smoothly and Kirk demanded a job so we have him shoveling horse poop," she said. Lorelai nodded before climbing out. She walked limpingly up to the door and slammed her fist onto it. It swung open with a clearly scared made. The house smelled of cinnamon, she forgot that it was November..She began to wonder why it hadn't begun to snow yet.

" Where is Logan?" she barked as she pushed past the maid.

" Excuse me miss?" asked the maid frightend.

" LOGAN HUNTZBERGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, it echoed the house and soon a old woman came across the fleshhold.

" Lorelai Gilmore? What are you doing?" demanded Shira, his mother.

" Where is you low down scum of a son? He seems to have taken on Mitchums dirt bag state has he?" demanded Lorelai as she walked up to the smoking woman who looked drunk.

" Logan isn't here Lorelai and how dare you speak of my dead husband in such a way!" sniffed the woman. Lorelai laughed in her face, the woman was to drunk to think let alone know if her son was home.

" LOGAN HUNTZBERGER YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS BE INFRONT OF ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF YOUR WHORE HOLE AND SHOVE YOU SO FAR DOWN IN THE EARTHS CORE THAT YOU WILL BE ABIVIATED!" barked Lorelai! She wondered is abiviated was even a word and where the colorful word for a hide out came from.

Suddenly a tired looking Logan came crawling out of a door in a cellor.

" Lorelai..Can I get you a drink?" he asked looking pathetic.

" Did you hear me? Get **your ass in that car!**" she growled.She limped to the wall to hold herself up.

" I can't..." he said looking at her panic stricken.

" And why is that? Did Mitchum tie you to your damn house for all of eternity through his will? GET INTHE CAR!" she bellowed, her voice was beginning to crack and suddenly she realized her phone was buzzing. It was her mother... Shira was gone, she had undoubtably called Emily Gilmore.

" Something like that. I need to ask you to turn that off Lorelai..It trips the ankle bracelet," he said limping towards her. He wore a house arrest ankle bracelet that was blinking red. She did and watched it go back to solid red.

" What did you do?" she asked, following him through the dark house to the kitchen were a woman was sitting playing cards with the butler. They didn't even move when Logan entered. He even went and got two glasses of water himself. He gave her one and sipped his gently. He looked so tired like he hadn't slept in so long. He looked like he had been crying and unshaven let alone bathed.

" Talk," commanded Lorelai. She didn't realize how thirst or hungry she was. She looked around the stocked kitchen.

" Lidia make Ms. Gilmore a sandwhich," said Logan, his eyes connected with Lorelai who nodded then with the cook who glared before getting up.

" I was at the funeral. And we were called into the office for the Will. They read it off. I was left half the family fortune, 25 went to Honor and the other went to my mother. My uncles and his business associates had supposably been promised a percentage of the money. Under law I am not allowed to give it to them until 7 years past the will when my mother is allowed to remarry. They jumped me later that night, I was getting ready to back to Rory. I called and left her a message. I did, on the apartment phone.She never called me back. They jumped me and beat the shit out of me. Well in the process I beat the crap out of two of the best associates and they took me to court. I lost and because my father just died and all this bullshit that they gave me for the benifit of the doubt...They gave me 7 months house arrest. Well as soon as I got home I tried to call Rory.. The phones began to trip the wires and shit in the bracelet she we had to have them shut off after the third time that the cops came. They said that if it went off again then they would have to add more time to my sentence. Well because Rory is getting closer to having the baby..I couldn't risk it...Honor has disapeared but her husband.. called my mother who can leave to say that they are 'recooperating'. Honor lost her baby.." he said quietly as tears began to swell in his eyes. For the first time in her life, Lorelai felt pitty for him.

That was why Rory couldn't get to him. She decided then to envelope him into her arms. He held her up though. They just stood there until the cook dropped the sandwhich onto the table and went back to her card game. Lorelai looked down at it with tear filled eyes.

" Would you like me to send Rory here?" she asked, he began to thank her and looked so much better. He was crying now with happyness and began to order every worker in the premisise to clean like they've never cleaned before. He threw the deck of cards away and made the cook start making a feast for his wife.

" Lorelai..Did Luke hit you?" asked Logan finally.

" No. I was in a car accident." she sighed before limping out of the house back into the car with Suki.

" Where is he?" asked Davey and Martha as Suki drove out.

" Home." she said with a whisper as she turned the phone on to pass the message. She instructed Suki to take her back to the hospital, she was so tired. She called Rory on the hospital phone, then switched place with Rory. Her daughter kissed her good bye as she ran to Suki's car. Lorelai layed in her bed tired as hell and she began to cry for the hundreth time that day. She smiled to herself when she found three letters, one from Luke, then Christopher, then her mom..She lost her smile.

The one from Luke was short...Not as short as she wanted it to be.

**Lorelai. Richard is asleep. He asked me two questions that I for some reason needed to tell you. Why is mommy mad. Dad are you leaving us? I couldn't answer either. I love you Lorelai but I don't know how we are going to get passed this. The doctor took my blood. I saw Christopher there. I restrained myself. Let me know the results.**

**Ps. Richard is welcome to stay with me until you are allowed to return home.**

**Luke**

She smiled weakly but it didn't make her feel as good as Christophers. After reading his she ripped it up into tiny peices and threw it away. She hated how she smiled at it.

_**Lore.**_

_**I'm sorry. You are the mother of my daughter. If it comes out to be my son then I will do what ever you say and I can only ask that if it doesn't that you will forgive me again and not let this ruin our perfect relationship.**_

_**Love Always, Christopher.**_

Her mother just bored her.

_Lorelai. You need to call me._

All Lorelai did was throw away that horrible letter and fall asleep in her bed, dressed and tired. Her last thought was of her babies and what was she going to do about Richard and Logan? About Rory and her Baby? About Christopher and Luke...and even that damn Sir Barkington and her mother!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You all for the really nice reveiws I definately laughed at a few and I hope the ending doesn't disapoint you. **

**I CHANGED MY NAME TO MELBABY But Im still MelissaCooke**

It was weeks before Lorelai was back up to her normal standards. She had gone home after a week and Rory had soon followed suit. Rory was a bubble of energy all around the house, she took to cleaning and washing up and she had only been back once to her apartment to clean up and bring her beagle Sophie to Lorelai's house. Lorelai enjoyed the break by being pampered by every Stars Hollow Gilmore Lover. Richard had returned home and had taken to running around his mothers room showing her all of his brand new toys that Uncle Christopher had sent. Lorelai almost had the heart to give them back but decided that until she got the correct paturnity test.

As soon as she had a clean bill of health Lorelai was back to work and daily life but with constant aches and pains.

" Be glad mom, at least you didn't break your neck!" commented Rory, she had taken to make meals since she had gotten pregnant and even when Richard was born. She was cooking pancakes from a box. Lorelai was pooring a steaming cup of coffee that she hadn't had for over a week now! The smell made her mouth water and Richard looked at her longingly.

" What are you staring at?" asked Lorelai playfully passing him a poptart.

" Why do you love coffee so much?" he asked. Rory laughed and Lorelai could only smile.

" It's a way of life son," Rory and Lorelai fell into a fit of giggles. Looking outside 5 minutes before 8 she realized that she no longer had a car. She turned back to Rory who was digging in her purse for something, oddly enough there was two cars parked outside. Lorelai went back into the kitchen, rapped Richard up in gloves and a jacket and walked back to the doorway where Rory was holding out a pair of keys.

" Logan bought it. He wants you to have it. No strings attached." she said and rubbed her stomach as the baby undoubtably kicked. Lorelai just stared at the dangling metal and realized that it was a Lexus parked outside.

" Car seat?" asked Lorelai raising an eye brow.

" I'll let Richard borrow the babies and we'll get one from the thrift store. Maybe a big boy seat...Have you talked to Luke yet?" asked Rory as she passed Richard over to Lorelai, she shook her head as she went out. Lorelai didn't realize how cold it was and she almost slipped down the veranda.

" Okay, RUN!" she barked, it was a sight for sore eyes to see her running and playing with her son again. They ran towards the low built black car and then Richard stopped. He kissed his mother good bye, held her coffee as she got inside but her mind was clouded with names and things, Emily, Christopher, Luke...Richard...She drove away without even a sip from the cup, Richard just walked back in the house staring at the black liquid.

It was 3 minutes before she was there. It was 2 minutes before she could drag herself out of her car into the diner and up the stairs to the once empty apartment..After the fight Luke had brought his furniture out of storage. She knocked hard on the door and watched as a shadow came and opened it. He stared at her with a blurry eyed glance, his eyes were blood shot and his hat was facing the wrong way, he was drunk.

" LORELAI!" he moaned and tried to hug her but she forced him back inside and shut the door.

" Your drunk...I've never seen you drunk," she mumbled as she looked around. There was dirty clothes everywhere and old plates with half eaten burgers and the bathroom smelled rank even from the door way. It was clean that in the time they had been apart, that few weeks, he had tried to become an alcoholic and let Caesar take the kitchen.

" He's not mine Lore..He's not mine," he cried as he walked towards his bed, he flopped down and groaned deeply.

" Did you have your blood taken?" she asked quietly as she bent over picking up the boxer shorts and tee shirts that lay on the ground. There was a laundry basket filled to the brim. Taking out Rorys cell phone she called Liz.

" Hello?"

" Liz? It's Lorelai," she said as Luke made a mad dash for his bathroom.

" Lorelai! How are you? Tj and I sent you flowers. Did you get the flowers?" she asked but Lorelai didn't have time for her to change the subject.

" Liz I need you to get ahold of April. Tell her that Luke is sick and that she needs to come help him...Better yet, can I have her phone number?" never in the many years that Lorelai had known April had she ever needed to call upon her.

" Yea yea, can I ask whats wrong?" asked Liz, she was obviously flipping through her unorganized phone book.

" Luke has gone over the deep end and I don't have time to clean up," she said cringing at the rising smell and sound. She dialed Aprils phone number as she put the laundry into crash bags. She took the dishes and stacked them into the dish washer in discust, Luke had always done that...

" April?"

" Rory?" the girl obviously had her on speed dial.

" No..It's Lorelai...Hey sweety, your dads not doing to well.. Would you mind picking up his laundry and clean his apartment??? I'm sorry to ask but I have to go and he has decided to be an alcoholic..." said Lorelai as Luke stumbled back in.

" Get off the phone Lorelai, I'm fine," he yelled but he didn't have the heart. This time he landed in his plad lounge chair.

" Yea I noticed. I took Richard home because Luke was off his rocker...I hope that he told you and Rory insisted that it was okay..." she said slowly. For some reason Lorelai was okay with her son staying with his half sister. So she made plans for April to clean up after Luke and then she checked her watch, she was a half an hour late for work.

" Lucas Danes, get off your ass and clean yourself up. You can think all you want that Richard isn't your son but let's get one thing straight. Until those damn papers clear we are in a marriage! A bound relationship to the state. You have a daughter and you adopter Rory who I might add is pregnant and I will NOT let her bring a child into this world to meet a bastard like you if your not going to straighten up. Is this what you want Luke? Do you want me gone? Because I'll do that. And I'll take Ricky with me!" she growled turning off his tv. He stared at her with tears in his eyes but never once did he reply. She walked away in a rage out the door down to her new car and went to the Dragonfly Inn.

Suki was in the kitchen making Crepes Ala Suki for breakfast and her sous cheifs were dancing around her as she sang some made up hymn about oranges that didn't last to long. She spotted Lore the smiles didn't last...Rorys cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Mom..." it was Rory, her voice was low and sad like something even worse had happened. Something that sent a shiver through Lorelai's back.

" Rory, what's wrong? Are you guys okay? Is Luke?" horrible thoughts shot through her mind, Luke jumping from his apartment, Rory losing the baby, Richard dieing...

" The hospital called mom...They had the answers..." she said. Slowly her voice began to go lighter in Lorelai's head. It was like a little buzzing, not even the pots and pans could break her concentration.

" Did they tell you..." she asked her voice seemed to echo.

" Yea...Mom..." Rorys voice was floating through her ears.

" Who... Hold on..." she asked, for a moment she didn't want it to be Luke. Christopher was older and wiser and he had been the best man to raise his daughter..or daughters. Gigi was now at Chilton, following Rory! Christopher had a steady income from a business he started and..Luke...Luke was Luke, he hadn't changed all those years..Except for today..She had never seen him like that... She walked out of the kitchen, passed Michele who was following her to sign a paper, grabbed a set of keys, ran up the stairs and baricaded herself in an empty room.

There was warm yellow sun light pooring in through the window and the flower bed spred was welcoming. The fire place was clean and the pictures on the mantel looked fake! She sat on the bed and listened to Rory. Her heart swelled then stopped, what about the other..What about the man who had been there for her through everything.. it didn't matter, she loved them both...

Stepping out of her car was like she was falling off the planet. She climbed over the curb and knocked on the door of the apartment complex office. The guy opened the door and looked at her with a raised brow.

" Um...Can I please..I need...Christopher.." she said passing him a note with his apartment number on it. He stared at her almost glaring before calling up. He passed her a pass and she found the stair case. There was a motion activated on next to it but the pass did not set it off so she climbed 3 flights of stairs. She was ready to knock on a door but was standing their, leaning against the door staring at his feet. When he saw her he stood straight up, he looked like he had been thinking.

" This can't happen again Chris," she said with tears in her eyes. He looked shocked and ran his hand through his hair. He twirled in place and then opened his arms to her. She looked at him afraid, he replyed by looking confused.

" Are you and Luke staying together?" he asked, she shrugged her shoudlers. Out of no where she slammed her fist into the wall and cursed.

" Damn it Chris.. He won't even talk to me...He's an animated alchololic!" she growled as tears poored down her cheeks. She began to his the wall and stamp her feet and have a hissy fit...She was tired of crying. Christopher enveloped her inhis arms and held her as she cried.

" He won't even let me tell him.." she said smiling weakly but Christopher didn't see it.

" Come on...Go get Richard. He can stay here tonight." that was odd, Lorelai looked up and pulled away.

" I think it's better if I don't...Luke..It'll make it harder between us if I start invovling you into something that you don't..." but he stopped her, he wasn't listening. He kissed her. It wasn't the first time that he had kissed her, he tasted of honey and coffee but she felt revolted. She shoved him back and smacked him with her purse like an old woman might." What are you doing!" she snapped.

" Kissing...Wait..." he looked confused and foolish like he had when they were 16.

" Richard is Lukes!" she said glaring.

" You didn't even listen when I said it'll make it harder between us if I start invovling you into something that you don't belong in.. Richard...Is Lukes," she said as a silent tear fell down her cheek. He looked like the world had been removed from his shoulders but the confusion and pain in his face was not gone. He nodded and looked back at her befor e entering the house.

" If you want..Have Rory pack up his things...I'll save them for a Christmas present," he said, she nodded and hurried back down. Her head was filled with bubbles and her heart was filled with butterflys...Her eyes were done crying and all she wanted to see was her family back together. Take her car keys in hand she got into her car...and drove to Starbucks.

" The tallest coffee you have!" she ordered, she had to go to looks and she was going to need engery before hand...

The End...? What do you think?


End file.
